Our (little) Adventure
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "Thank you for taking me to your adventure." –Kyungsoo. / "No, this is our adventure." –Jongin. / AU. Slight!BL. /


**Our (little) Adventure**

 **Pair:**

Kim Jongin (Kai) x Do Kyungsoo (D.O)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

"Thank you for taking me to your adventure." –Kyungsoo. / "No, this is our adventure." –Jongin. / AU. Slight!BL. /

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, Slight!BL.

 **Notes** :

 _ **Di sini Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah bangsa 'Peri Hutan', berdasarkan pengertian dari banyak sumber, peri adalah makhluk yang bertubuh seperti manusia, berwajah rupawan, dan memiliki kekuatan sihir. Jadi jangan membayangkan mereka seperti tinkerbell atau peri-peri di film Barbie. Bayangkan saja dia seperti Legolas, peri hutan di Lord of The Rings.**_

 _ **Karena kalau aku membuat mereka seperti peri di Tinkerbell yang berukuran tidak lebih besar dari jari tangan dan bersayap, cerita ini akan menjadi amat sangat panjang. Hahaha**_

 _ **Dan kenapa nama tokoh tidak diganti adalah untuk menyesuaikan cerita. Nanti kalian bingung sendiri kalau namanya kuganti menjadi nama yang sesuai untuk peri hutan. Hahaha**_

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Our (little) Adventure**

Jongin melepaskan anak panahnya ke arah papan target yang berada di depannya. Dia tersenyum bangga saat panah itu melesat dengan cepat dan menempel tepat di tengah papan target, nilai sempurna.

Jongin meletakkan busurnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan itu. Saat berjalan dia tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan salah satu peri hutan lainnya, putra tunggal dari Ratu Peri mereka, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang lemah, sebagai putra tunggal, dia tidak diminta untuk menjaga perbatasan hutan mereka dari serangan manusia yang mengincar darah mereka atau dari para _Ogre_ yang mengincar daging mereka. Kyungsoo diwajibkan untuk duduk diam dalam batas territorial wilayah kekuasaan mereka agar tetap aman.

Jongin tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah mau mencoba mengenalnya karena bagi Jongin, dia cukup bahagia dengan dirinya sendiri. Jongin adalah salah satu diantara sekian peri dengan kemampuan bertarung tingkat tinggi. Dia sering ditempatkan di sekitar wilayah territorial untuk membunuh musuh yang sekiranya akan mengancam keselamatan mereka.

Dan Jongin merasa sangat bangga akan hal itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia sedikit sombong soal dia yang tidak terkalahkan.

Peri memang memiliki kemampuan semacam sihir, diantaranya adalah mereka tidak mudah mati (kecuali diserang dengan sangat hebat), hidup abadi, dan beberapa peri tertentu dapat menggunakan seluruh isi hutan sebagai sumber kekuatannya.

Jongin adalah peri biasa, dia dianugerahi daya tahan tubuh kuat, kecepatan dan ketangkasan yang luar biasa, dan tentunya keabadian. Jongin tidak pernah mencoba melatih kemampuan khusus yang mungkin dia miliki sebelumnya, karena Jongin memang sudah cukup puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memutuskan untuk berjalan pergi kembali ke rumah kayunya yang kecil untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia Peri Hutan berpusat di tengah hutan dan pusat kehidupan mereka adalah Ratu Peri mereka. Bagi mereka, Ratu Peri bagaikan Tuhan untuk mereka, mereka memujanya, menyayanginya dan jelas bergantung padanya.

Karena Ratu Peri lah yang memberikan kehidupan ke sekitar hutan mereka, memberikan kekuatan untuk bunga agar mekar, agar pohon cepat berbuah, dan lain sebagainya. Pusat kehidupan hutan berpusat di Ratu Peri. Maka dari itu Ratu Peri tidak akan bisa digantikan oleh Ratu yang baru jika Ratu yang baru belum mampu melakukan semua yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ratu Peri.

Biasanya, seorang Ratu Peri, hanya akan memiliki satu orang anak dan anak itu adalah anak perempuan. Kyungsoo, adalah sedikit kejanggalan diantara sekian kejanggalan lainnya. Kyungsoo laki-laki, padahal dia adalah putra tunggal sang Ratu Peri.

Banyak peri yang menyayangkan kelahiran Kyungsoo, banyak juga yang menyebutnya sebagai 'kutukan' untuk bangsa mereka. Tapi Ratu Peri tidak pernah menyalahkan Kyungsoo, dia menyayangi Kyungsoo dan terus mengajarinya cara untuk menjadi pemimpin setelah dirinya.

Ratu Peri begitu dicintai oleh semua orang, maka ketika kabar Ratu Peri sakit tersebar, seisi hutan dilanda kepanikan.

Pagi itu adalah salah satu pagi biasa di akhir musim semi ketika salah seorang dayang Ratu Peri melaporkan bahwa kondisi Ratu mereka memburuk. Semua peri dengan jabatan tinggi dikumpulkan untuk membicarakan kondisi Ratu Peri mereka dan Jongin juga ada di sana karena dia adalah peri terkuat.

Seorang peri penyembuh mengatakan kalau Ratu mereka terserang penyakit yang disebabkan oleh serangga. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Ratu Peri mereka sempat pergi ke hutan para _Ogre_ untuk membicarakan mengenai batas wilayah agar para _Ogre_ tidak mengganggu peri-peri kecil yang masih pemula. Dan peri penyembuh mereka menduga kalau sang Ratu tergigit oleh serangga itu di sana.

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkan Ratu?" ujar salah satu peri yang ada di rapat itu.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memberi Ratu sari bunga dari _Rainbow Orchid_ yang tumbuh di bawah _Angel's Falls_." ujar peri penyembuh mereka.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _Angel's Falls_ itu terletak sangat jauh dari hutan tempat mereka tinggal. Dan untuk menuju ke sana, mereka harus melewati banyak tempat berbahaya dan tentunya berisiko menghilangkan nyawa.

Beberapa peri terlihat mengerang tidak suka dan mereka mulai berdebat tentang siapa yang akan pergi. Jongin mulai berdecak malas, dia tidak pernah suka saat orang lain mulai menimpakan tugas berat pada orang lainnya hanya karena mereka tidak mau mati.

Mata kecoklatan dengan bias hijau milik Jongin bergerak dan dia melihat Kyungsoo, putra tunggal sang Ratu, terduduk lesu di kursinya. Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo menggerakkan jemarinya dan mengelus singgasana ibunya. Jongin yakin si putra tunggal Ratunya itu sangat sedih dengan kenyataan ini.

Perdebatan panjang masih berlangsung dan Jongin tidak tahan lagi, dia berdiri dari posisinya. "Biar aku yang pergi mengambil bunga itu untuk Yang Mulia."

Semua peri yang tadinya berdebat menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang akan kau ajak pergi bersamamu?"

Jongin terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia menatap sekeliling ruangan dan dia tahu dia tidak membutuhkan peri-peri ini. "Aku akan pergi sendiri."

Jongin menatap ke arah singgasana tempat Kyungsoo berada dan dia bisa melihat mata bulat milik peri kecil itu membola dan dia menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip.

Jongin memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap peri lain yang menatapnya, "Aku yang akan pergi mengambil bunga itu. Dan kalian bisa menjaga Yang Mulia Ratu selama aku pergi mengambilkan obatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali ke rumah kayu kecilnya dan mulai menyiapkan perlengkapannya. Dia membawa busur panahnya, pedang dan juga beberapa perlengkapan kecil seperti alas tidur, selimut, dan beberapa belati.

"Hei, Jongin. Kau serius akan pergi?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, teman baiknya yang sedang berdiri sambil memperhatikannya berkemas. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ratu kita mati begitu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku pergi berdua?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Rumah kita butuh peri yang kuat untuk melindunginya. Kalau dua peri terkuat pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga hutan? Hutan ini mulai menggelap karena Ratu kita tidak sadarkan diri, ini akan mempermudah para penyihir, _Ogre_ , dan iblis-iblis lainnya masuk ke dalam hutan."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Kau benar."

Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan, "Kau harus tinggal untuk menjaga tempat ini."

Jongin menarik tasnya dan menyandangnya di bahu, "Oke, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau tidak mau menaiki salah satu dari sekian kuda yang ada?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Kuda bangsa peri sangat mudah dikenali, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Kau tahu kan aku hebat dalam menyembunyikan bias warna di mataku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ah ya, kau benar. Kau tidak terlihat seperti bangsa peri hutan pada umumnya. Jika kau menutupi telingamu dengan rambut, kau hanya akan terlihat seperti manusia biasa."

Jongin mengangguk, "Tepat sekali." Jongin menatap ke luar dari jendela kecilnya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau aku berjalan sekarang, aku akan sampai di perbatasan hutan kita dengan hutan _Ogre_ sore nanti. Dan besok aku akan mulai melewati hutan _Ogre_."

Chanyeol mengangguk, " _Good luck_."

Jongin mengangguk singkat dan berjalan keluar dari rumah kecilnya. Jongin mengacuhkan pandangan yang dilayangkan padanya, dia yakin sekali dia bisa melewati misi ini dan kembali dengan bunga itu. Dan jika dia berhasil, dia yakin Ratu Peri akan memberinya jabatan yang pantas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru separuh jalan menuju perbatasan tapi dia sudah merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Jongin tidak mengambil jalan yang biasa untuk pergi ke perbatasan karena dia berniat untuk melewati bagian belakang dari hutan _Ogre_ untuk kemudian pergi ke _The Valley of The Slave_.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, dia memang tidak melihat siapapun tapi dia yakin ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Jongin berjalan dengan hati-hati dan tidak menimbulkan suara, dia bisa mendengar suara gemerisik pelan dari balik salah satu pohon besar.

Jongin melompat untuk menangkap orang itu dan orang itu menjerit keras. Jongin bersumpah suara jeritan orang itu membuat pohon yang disandari olehnya retak.

"Kau!" ujar Jongin saat dia menyadari siapa orang itu. Dia adalah putra tunggal sang Ratu, Kyungsoo. Jongin segera melepaskannya dan melangkah mundur.

Kyungsoo merapikan penampilannya dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin. "Izinkan aku pergi bersamamu untuk mengambil bunga itu."

Jongin menggeleng tegas dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa membantumu!"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa. Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu terbunuh."

"Aku bisa melindungi diri."

Jongin memutar bola matanya, dia mengacuhkan Kyungsoo yang terdengar kesulitan mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar. "Oh, ayolah, Yang Mulia. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa selain istana. Kau calon penerus Ratu Peri."

"Aku memang calon penerus dan aku memang tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk belajar bertarung, tapi aku bisa membantumu!"

Jongin berdecak, "Kembalilah ke rumah, Yang Mulia." Jongin berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jongin tajam, "Aku tidak akan pergi."

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, "Kau pikir apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau mereka tahu aku membunuh calon pengganti Ratu Peri? Kenapa kau tidak duduk manis saja di istana sementara aku mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk mengambil bunga itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Jongin mengerang frustasi, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa? Kau hanya perlu duduk!"

"Karena yang sedang sekarat itu ibuku!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya ditolak oleh hampir seluruh bangsamu sejak kecil? Mereka membenciku karena aku laki-laki, mereka ingin calon Ratu. Bukan peri biasa lainnya. Tapi ibuku tidak mempedulikan ucapan mereka, ibuku tetap membesarkan aku yang dianggap sebagai kutukan. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku berada di ambang hidup dan mati?! Kau pikir aku bisa duduk diam sementara aku melihatnya sekarat tepat di depan mataku?!"

Jongin memperhatikan saat Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"Aku sangat mencintai ibuku. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang menghargai eksistensiku. Dan aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja melihatnya sekarat. Biarkan aku membantumu, aku yakin kau tidak tahu soal beberapa tempat yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh keturunan Ratu Peri."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu asalkan kau mengizinkanku ikut bersamamu ke _Rock Mountain_ , tempat _Angel's Falls_ berada."

Jongin menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk singkat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang, "Aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu, Tuan.."

"Jongin, panggil saja Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Oke, Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berkemah di pinggir perbatasan antara hutan _Ogre_ dan hutan bangsa peri. Jongin berbaring dengan bersandar ke batang pohon besar sementara Kyungsoo duduk di hadapannya. Di tengah mereka berdua ada api unggun yang menyala sedang.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kemampuanmu itu?"

Kyungsoo menggerakkan jemari di kedua tangannya dan Jongin bersumpah dia melihat bias cahaya kehijauan di sana. "Aku.. salah satu diantara sekian peri berkemampuan khusus."

Jongin diam dan mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa mengendalikan seluruh hutan. Airmataku akan menumbuhkan pohon, suaraku akan menghidupkan mereka, nyanyianku akan membuat mereka menurut padaku, dan tangisanku akan membuat semua pohon mati." Kyungsoo menggerakkan jemarinya lagi dan Jongin melihat cahaya kehijauan kecil yang terlihat seperti kunang-kunang melayang dari tangan Kyungsoo, "Dan ini adalah kemampuanku yang paling unik."

"Cahaya ini akan menghipnotis para iblis, mereka akan lupa kalau mereka pernah melihatku jika mereka melihat ini."

"Wow," gumam Jongin.

"Ada beberapa tempat rahasia seperti di _The Valley of The Death_ , atau di _Hell's Gate_ , jika kau berniat melewatinya, yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh keturunan Ratu Peri agar kau bisa lewat dengan aman."

"Bagaimana dengan _The Deathly Sand_?"

"Aku bisa membuatkan pepohonan agar kita bisa lewat dengan aman. Dan lagi, semua hewan yang tinggal di hutan akan membantuku."

"Apa maksudmu mereka akan membantumu?"

"Aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal peri yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan seisi hutan sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo mengangakt bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, yang tahu tentang ini hanya ibuku. Ibu bilang aku istimewa, makanya ibu tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. Bagi ibu, aku tetap anaknya."

"Bakatmu itu luar biasa. Kalau saja peri lainnya tahu, kau pasti dipuja."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin dipuja. Aku ingin mereka tetap memuja ibuku sebagai Ratu Peri mereka. Aku masih belum bisa melakukan tugas sebagai Ratu Peri."

Jongin melipat tangannya di depan dada, " _Well_ , dengan kemampuanmu itu. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau ikut denganku di perjalanan ini. Kau pasti berguna."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kuharap begitu." Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Jongin merendahkannya dengan mengatakan kalau dia pasti berguna. Kyungsoo terlalu polos sehingga dia tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan penuh nada sombong dan arogan dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan merapat seutuhnya pada Jongin, mereka baru saja memasuki wilayah _Ogre_ dan Kyungsoo bersumpah dia tidak tahu bahwa hutan bisa menjadi sekelam itu hanya karena ditinggali oleh bangsa _Ogre_. Berbeda dengan hutan tempatnya tinggal yang begitu hijau dan asri, hutan tempat tinggal _Ogre_ terlihat begitu suram dan gelap.

" _Watch your steps, Prince_." Jongin berujar dengan nada mengejek saat dia merasakan Kyungsoo mencengkram bagian pinggang pakaiannya erat-erat.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan karena diejek, dia memang laki-laki, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia keluar dari istananya yang aman dan nyaman sejak dia lahir. Kyungsoo terbiasa dilindungi dan tinggal di lingkungan yang aman, hutan berbahaya semacam ini jelas bukan bagiannya.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena hutan ini pendek, kita akan segera sampai di _The Valley of The Slave_ sebentar lagi."

" _What_?! Kita akan benar-benar lewat sana? Kenapa tidak memutar dan berjalan melewati _The Valley of Fairy_?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya, "Dan membuang tiga hari dari waktu perjalanan kita? Ayolah, Yang Mulia, jika kita lewat _The Valley of The Slave_ , kita bisa menghemat waktu. Kita akan melewatinya dalam satu hari."

"Tapi, tapi.."

"Kenapa? Kau takut karena tempat itu berisi manusia kejam yang rela menjual manusia lainnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Dan kudengar harga bangsa peri hutan sangat mahal di sana."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakangnya, "Wah, darimana kau tahu soal itu, Yang Mulia? Kupikir istana akan merahasiakan informasi kejam seperti itu darimu."

"Aku tahu dari ibuku. Dia tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun padaku."

Jongin mengambil pedang pendeknya dan menebas sulur yang menghalangi jalan mereka, "Kurasa itu bagus. Setidaknya kau tidak menjadi seorang Pangeran berkepala kosong."

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena marah, "Apa kau tidak bisa menghargai orang lain?! Ucapanmu itu keterlaluan!"

Jongin menebas sulur lainnya kemudian melirik Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak tertarik untuk menghargaimu."

"Tapi aku adalah.."

"Kau adalah apa? Calon pemimpinku? Aku tidak peduli, Yang Mulia. Aku hanya menghargai diriku sendiri."

Kyungsoo terperangah, "Apa kau yakin kau adalah bangsa peri?"

Jongin menghentikan gerakannya menebas sulur, "Terakhir kuperiksa aku adalah peri, Yang Mulia. Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku menyusup ke dalam wilayahmu."

"Seorang peri tidak seharusnya sombong."

"Itu hanya berlaku untukmu sebagai pemimpin. Bangsa peri yang sesungguhnya sangat sombong dan licik. Kau pikir kenapa kita bisa mendapatkan wujud manusia? Hanya keturunan Ratu yang bisa berwujud manusia. Kami, para peri hutan biasa, harus memikat salah satu manusia dan menggunakan sebagian darahnya untuk memiliki penampilan seperti manusia, yang membedakan hanyalah telinga kita."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu."

"Ini rahasia umum antara bangsa peri dan Ratu. Wajar kalau kau tidak tahu, kau baru akan diberitahu saat kau menjadi Ratu."

"Aku calon Raja."

"Tidak ada Raja di kerajaan peri hutan, Yang Mulia. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi aku laki-laki, aku tidak bisa menjadi Ratu dan melahirkan keturunan."

Jongin berhenti berjalan dan berbalik untuk menatap Kyungsoo, "Urusan itu harus kau bicarakan dengan Ratu Peri. Karena sudah menjadi suatu keharusan bagi Ratu untuk memilih satu suami, dan memiliki satu keturunan sebelum suaminya mati karena daya hidupnya diserap oleh sang Ratu."

Kyungsoo bergidik, "Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal semenyeramkan itu dengan nada sesantai itu? Kau membuatku takut."

Jongin tertawa kecil dan berjalan keluar dari hutan, menuju sebuah pelataran berbatu dan agak berpasir. "Oh, Yang Mulia, aku sudah melihat dan mendengar yang jauh lebih parah dari itu. Percayalah."

"Sebenarnya apa profesimu?"

"Aku pejuang di negaramu. Apa istana tidak memberitahumu soal para peri pejuang yang melindungimu agar bisa tetap tidur nyenyak di istana?"

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak frustasi karena untuk kesekian kalinya dia mendengar ucapan sarkastik dari Jongin. Istananya begitu menghormatinya dan dia agak kesulitan menerima berbagai komentar sarkastik dari Jongin, walaupun dia memang tidak menyadari kalau Jongin selalu menyindirnya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo, " _Welcome to The Valley of The Slave_. Kalau kau bisa mengikuti langkahku dengan cepat, kita bisa melewati ini sebelum malam."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera berjalan cepat mengikuti Jongin, namun sebelum dia tiba di sebelah Jongin, beberapa orang bermasker tiba-tiba muncul dan meringkus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit dan mencoba memberontak, kemampuannya tidak bisa digunakan karena dia berada cukup jauh dari hutan.

"Wow, hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" seru Jongin.

"Dia milikmu?" tanya salah satu pria bermasker itu.

"Ya, dia barang daganganku. Ayolah, aku sudah menjaganya dengan baik agar dia terlihat segar, kenapa kalian malah membuatnya stress?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa dia malah mengatakan hal semacam itu?

Pria bermasker itu melirik Kyungsoo dan meneliti wajahnya, "Dia manis juga. Kalau dia benar barang daganganmu, aku akan membawanya ke sel bersama calon budak lainnya. Kau bisa segera menentukan harganya di pelelangan besok."

"Tidak bisakah dia bersamaku saja?" ujar Jongin pelan.

"Tidak, dia harus tinggal bersama calon budak lainnya."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang menatap penuh amarah dan benci padanya, "Oke, ambil saja dia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menendang dinding bata sel tempatnya berada dengan penuh amarah. Dia tidak percaya Jongin benar-benar meninggalkannya dan membiarkannya dibawa oleh para manusia yang bertugas untuk mengurus calon budak ini.

Dia sungguh tidak percaya kalau Jongin setega itu mengumpankannya pada mereka agar dia selamat dan tidak terbunuh. Kyungsoo mengerang gusar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan, dia meremas rambutnya dan mulai menggerutu lagi. Dia tidak pernah diajari untuk mengumpat, karenanya dia hanya bisa menggerutu.

Beberapa budak lainnya terlihat melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kasihan. Tentu saja, jika dibandingkan dengan calon budak lainnya, Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik. Dia bersih, berpakaian bagus dan wajahnya pun diatas rata-rata, bahkan banyak budak yang mengira Kyungsoo bukanlah calon budak yang akan dijual.

"Ibu.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Dia sangat mencemaskan nasib ibunya di istana, jika dia terjual menjadi budak dan ibunya tewas karena penyakitnya, siapa yang akan mengurus bangsa peri hutan?

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut di luar sel. Dan tak lama kemudian Jongin muncul dan mengintip ke dalam selnya.

"Oh, di situ kau rupanya." Jongin menyelipkan anak panah khususnya ke lubang kunci dan memutar anak panah berujung tipis dan runcing itu.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara ' _klek'_ keras dan pintu sel berayun terbuka. Jongin menerobos masuk dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar berdiri.

"Kupikir kau akan menjualku." Kyungsoo berujar seraya menatap Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Yang Mulia. Aku pernah berpikiran untuk menjualmu."

"Apa?!"

"Oh, sudahlah. Ayo pergi dari sini." ujar Jongin kemudian dia menarik Kyungsoo ke pintu keluar penjara. "Kau bisa bertempur?"

"Aku tidak pernah diizinkan untuk berlatih."

"Yaah, setidaknya kau bisa menjaga diri kan? Aku hanya punya dua tangan dan aku tidak bisa melindungimu terus." Jongin melompat dan menebas leher seorang penjaga penjara dengan pedang pendeknya.

Kyungsoo tidak membunuh sama sekali, dia hanya berkelit dengan gesit dan melarikan diri. Statusnya sebagai calon Ratu melarangnya untuk membunuh orang lain. Hanya sang Ratu dan peri penjaga yang diizinkan untuk melukai orang lain, itupun dengan alasan perlindungan diri dan bangsa peri.

Mereka berhasil keluar dari penjara, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah mendapatkan kuda, ikut aku."

Mereka berjalan berdekatan dan sesekali Jongin akan berhenti untuk membunuh para penjaga dan juga memanah para pemanah yang membidik mereka di atas atap.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membunuh dengan begitu tepat saat kau sedang berlari."

"Kau butuh latihan selama 100 tahun penuh untuk bisa melakukan ini, Yang Mulia." Jongin tersenyum mengejek kemudian dia menembakkan anak panahnya ke arah pemanah yang berada di atap.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, "Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini."

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak mau membuang anak panahku untuk membunuh manusia-manusia lemah seperti mereka." Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya berlari ke arah kandang kuda. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo untuk naik sementara dia naik di depan Kyungsoo dan segera mengendarai kuda itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali untuk mengeluarkan aku?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka mulai melaju di atas kuda.

"Aku tidak mau dibunuh oleh bangsa peri karena menjual calon pemimpin mereka. Walaupun harus kuakui aku mulai muak dengan kebiasaanmu yang suka bertanya ini-itu. Kau harus tahu kalau di satu jam pertama aku benar-benar berpikiran untuk menjualmu."

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan cemberut. Dia tidak akan pernah menang dalam perdebatan kecilnya dengan si arogan Jongin. Jongin bersikap seolah-olah dialah poros utama kehidupan dan Kyungsoo tidak suka itu, Kyungsoo benci orang yang arogan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati _The Valley of The Slave_ , mereka berkuda dengan sangat cepat mendekati _The Valley of The Death_ , pusat dari para iblis bawah tanah, anak buah dari seorang penyihir gelap yang ada di dunia.

Jongin akan mengajak Kyungsoo memutar arah melewati jalan pintas agar mereka bisa cepat keluar dari _The Valley of The Death_ tanpa diketahui oleh salah satu iblis. Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau pintu masuk rahasia yang diketahuinya terletak di sisi tenggara dari bukit itu, jadi Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke sana.

"Kau yakin tempatnya di tenggara? Itu pusat para iblis!" desis Jongin seraya mengendarai kudanya dengan perlahan karena mereka sudah memasuki wilayah _The Valley of The Death_.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, "Percayalah padaku."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya padamu yang tidak pernah keluar dari istana satu kalipun? Nyawa kita dipertaruhkan di tempat ini, membunuh sekawanan iblis terlalu sulit."

"Aku tidak bohong!" tegas Kyungsoo.

" _Okay_ , aku percaya padamu. Sekarang cepat turun, kita harus berjalan kaki, menaiki kuda terlalu mencolok."

"Tapi tempat ini gelap sekali, kenapa kau mengajakku masuk ke tempat ini pada malam hari? Seharusnya kita berkemah dulu di _The Valley of The Slave_."

"Tempat ini tidak akan terlihat saat siang, Yang Mulia. Apa kau melupakan fakta itu? Tempat ini adalah rumah iblis, wajar jika cahaya membenci mereka."

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya, dia tidak sebodoh itu dan Jongin tidak seharusnya mengatakan kalimat tadi dengan nada mengejek, Kyungsoo hanya lupa soal fakta kalau _The Valley of The Death_ tidak akan terlihat saat matahari bersinar.

Jongin turun dari kuda mereka diikuti oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin mengambil barang bawaan mereka kemudian menepuk paha kuda tersebut agar dia berlari pergi. Setelah kuda itu pergi, Jongin segera menyiagakan pedang pendeknya.

"Tempat ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari _The Valley of The Slave_ , perhatikan sekitarmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, dia berjalan dengan hati-hati di belakang Jongin dengan mata yang terfokus pada keadaan sekitarnya.

Bukit ini memiliki karakteristik hutan yang hampir sama dengan hutan bangsa _Ogre_ , hanya saja hutan yang ada terlihat lebih gelap, suram, dan banyak pohon yang dilapisi cairan hitam kental lengket yang Kyungsoo kenali sebagai darah iblis. Kyungsoo yakin para iblis saling membunuh satu sama lainnya untuk mendapatkan posisi sebagai pelindung pemimpin mereka.

Mereka berjalan ke arah tenggara dan Kyungsoo nyaris memekik senang saat cahaya kunang-kunang kecil yang sejak tadi mengitari tangannya bergerak dan mengitari sebuah batu besar. Kyungsoo berlari ke sana dan dengan semangat menepuk-nepuk batunya.

"Ini pintu masuknya. Kalau kita melewati tempat ini, kita akan tiba di pinggir _The Deathly Sand_ , kita bisa berjalan memutari tempat itu sehingga kita tidak akan mati karena dehidrasi."

Jongin menyarungkan pedang pendeknya, "Cepat buka pintu itu sebelum.."

Jongin gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tombak yang melesat dan menusuk tubuhnya hingga tembus ke bagian depan. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat Jongin jatuh secara perlahan. Tombak itu menembus dari punggung hingga ke perut Jongin, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin memuntahkan darah hitam dan dia mulai panik, tombak itu pasti diberi racun sehingga kalau tidak segera ditolong, Jongin akan mati.

Kyungsoo berbalik ke arah batu dan menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah kemudian menuliskan namanya di batu tersebut, batu itu bergeser secara perlahan dan Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongin yang pingsan.

Kyungsoo berusaha sekuatnya menarik Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam gua di balik batu, tapi tubuh Jongin lebih besar dan lebih berat daripada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin panik saat mendengar suara derap langkah banyak orang yang menuju ke mereka. Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dengan lebih keras dan untungnya dia berhasil masuk ke dalam gua kecil itu, Kyungsoo mendorong batu itu dan batu itu menutup jalan akses ke gua.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia menatap Jongin yang terlihat begitu sekarat, wajahnya mulai membiru dan darah hitam masih terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tombak yang menembus tubuh Jongin. Dia bukanlah peri penyembuh dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan Jongin, dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mulai memunculkan cahaya pendar kehijauan dari telapak tangannya dan dia membungkus tubuh Jongin dengan itu.

Setelah Jongin terbungkus oleh cahaya itu, Kyungsoo menarik keluar tombak itu dari tubuh Jongin dan melemparkannya ke sudut gua. Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin dan mulai berdoa, dengan pendar cahaya kehijauan yang masih menyelubungi tubuh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, yang dia tahu hanyalah dia harus menyelamatkan nyawa Jongin, dan satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah ini.

Setelah berdoa cukup lama hingga pendar cahaya itu memudar dengan sendirinya, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jongin dan bergerak mundur, dia memperhatikan saat wajah Jongin perlahan-lahan memiliki rona wajah dan tidak pucat lagi, dan saat cahaya terakhir padam, Jongin membuka matanya dan Kyungsoo langsung menubruknya dengan pelukan.

"Syukurlah.." gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di dalam gua itu karena kondisi Jongin belum pulih benar. Kyungso membuatkan api unggun dengan membakar kayu yang menjadi gagang tombak beserta beberapa daun kering yang terserak di dalam gua.

Jongin memperhatikan sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah menghangatkan diri, "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke api unggun, "Apa itu butuh alasan? Aku menolongmu karena aku ingin, itu gerakan refleks."

"Walaupun kau tahu aku menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya, kau akan tetap menolongku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sifatmu yang jelek tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Aku menolongmu karena aku ingin, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sesama makhluk hidup."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dia bergerak memainkan jemarinya. "Uhm, terima kasih kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Sama-sama, Jongin."

Jongin terdiam menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar dia ikut tersenyum.

"Oke, kali ini aku biarkan kau menyelamatkanku, tapi lain kali, akulah yang akan melindungimu, Yang Mulia."

"Jongin, kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo saja."

"Aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "Oke, terserah. Sebaiknya kita istirahat dan semoga saja besok tidak akan ada iblis lainnya yang melemparmu dengan tombak."

"Aku hanya sedikit lengah tadi, dan seharusnya aku tahu kalau mereka tidak akan menyerang sampai kita lengah. Aku harus bersyukur karena kau tidak terkena serangan itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Kau pasti akan menjagaku dengan baik. Kau peri pejuang yang hebat, Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di _Rock Mountain_ , tempat _Angel's Falls_ berada. Untuk mencapai air terjun spesial itu, mereka harus menembus hutan _Rock Mountain_ yang rapat dan mereka tidak bisa memotong pohon yang ada di _Rock Mountain_.

Sejak hari Kyungsoo menyelamatkan hidup Jongin, sikap Jongin berubah menjadi lebih ramah pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak lagi menyindir Kyungsoo dan melontarkan komentar sarkastik padanya. Dan ini membuat Kyungsoo terlihat lebih bahagia dan cerah yang sialnya terlihat begitu memukau di hadapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan di depan Jongin untuk menyingkirkan tanaman yang menghalangi mereka dengan menyentuhnya. Jongin bisa mendengar kalau Kyungsoo menggumamkan sebuah nyanyian sambil berjalan, tapi sayangnya Jongin tidak tahu lagu apa yang Kyungsoo gumamkan.

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak takjub saat dia memperhatikan cara Kyungsoo mengelus tiap batang pohon dan sulur sambil bernyanyi dan secara ajaib mereka semua menyingkir. Kemampuan Kyungsoo sangat istimewa untuk jajaran seorang peri hutan dan dia malah tidak ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya itu pada kerajaannya sendiri.

"Jongin, aku sudah menuju ke arah yang benar, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Ya, berdasarkan buku yang aku baca soal tempat ini, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus agar bisa sampai ke tengah hutan. Nanti di sana kita akan bertemu jalur menuju puncak gunung tempat _Angel's Falls_ berada."

"Air terjunnya ada di puncak gunung?"

"Ya, tempat terdekat dengan langit. Kalau tempat itu terlalu dekat dengan tanah, para malaikat tidak akan mau lagi datang ke tempat itu untuk memberkati tempat itu sehingga bunga istimewa itu muncul."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar." Kyungsoo kembali menggumamkan nyanyian dan pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka menggeser posisinya agar mereka bisa lewat.

Jongin berpikir bagaimana nasibnya jika dia tidak mengajak Kyungsoo? Dia yakin sekali dia hanya mampu berjalan sampai hutan _Ogre_ karena mereka langsung tertangkap para penjual budak saat masuk ke _The Valley of The Slave_ , kalau saja Jongin tidak berpikir cepat dan berpura-pura menjual Kyungsoo, dia pasti tewas terbunuh dan Kyungsoo akan benar-benar dijual.

"Jongin?"

"Ya?" sahut Jongin cepat dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini jalannya?" Kyungsoo menuding ke arah tangga yang terbuat dari tanaman merambat dan akar-akar pohon.

"Wow," gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggumamkan nyanyian lainnya dan mengelus tangga alami itu, tapi tangga itu tidak bergerak. "Kurasa ini jalannya, aku tidak bisa menggesernya."

Jongin bergerak ke arah tangga itu dan mencoba menginjak anak tangga pertama, "Kurasa kau benar, ayo kita naik." Jongin bergerak naik dan dia berhenti untuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Pegang tanganku, kita sudah hampir sampai."

Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin yang terulur dan menggenggamnya. "Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua mulai menapaki anak tangga alami itu satu persatu dan mereka berhenti saat mereka tiba di puncak tangga yang sangat tinggi itu. Mereka melihat hutan lebat lainnya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam. Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka mendengar suara air, mereka bergegas menerobos hutan dan akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah air terjun.

Legenda mengatakan kalau _Angel's Falls_ sangat indah, air yang mengalir terlihat seperti kristal cair yang berkilauan dan memantulkan bias pelangi, di air itu akan ada banyak sekali kelopak bunga yang mengapung sehingga airnya akan sangat harum.

Dan saat ini, setelah melihat langsung, Kyungsoo yakin kalau legenda itu tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Air terjun itu terlihat jauh lebih indah saat dilihat langsung. Airnya berkilauan dan Kyungsoo melihat bias warna pelangi berukuran besar di pertengahan air terjun. Air yang mengalir begitu jernih seolah-olah tidak ada air sama sekali, dan di bawah air terjun terdapat sebuah kolam berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan penuh dengan kelopak bunga _Rainbow Orchid_.

Kyungsoo melompat masuk ke dalam kolam untuk mencari bunga yang masih hidup dan utuh. Kyungsoo mengelus kelopak-kelopak yang mengapung di air dan tersenyum gembira. Dia yakin ibunya akan sembuh.

Kyungsoo berjalan hingga memutari air terjun dan dia melihat bunga anggrek dengan kelopak berwarna putih dan aksen warna pelangi di ujungnya berada di balik air terjun itu. Mereka tumbuh dengan menempel pada dinding batu.

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri kumpulan bunga itu dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo juga tidak mengambil bunga itu dengan memetiknya, Kyungsoo menggumamkan nyanyian khususnya dan mengelus bunga itu, meminta agar bunga itu lepas dengan sendirinya.

Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kagum, "Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau saja kau tidak ikut dalam perjalanan ini untuk mengambil bunga itu. Aku tidak bisa memetik mereka seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum lebar, "Ibuku akan sembuh, Jongin. Ibuku akan sembuh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya yang sudah mulai pulih. Dia dan Jongin bergegas pulang dan memberikan bunga yang mereka ambil pada peri penyembuh. Seisi istana sangat lega melihat Kyungsoo kembali dengan selamat karena Kyungsoo memang tidak mengatakan pada siapapun soal rencananya untuk mengikuti Jongin pada para peri di istana.

Ibu Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, "Kau sudah siap menjadi calon pemimpin berikutnya."

"Tapi Ibu, aku bukan Ratu."

"Ya, kau Ratu, sayang. Kau hanya sedikit berbeda dari Ratu pada umumnya."

Ratu Peri bergerak untuk bangun dari posisinya, "Adakan pesta kecil malam ini, aku akan keluar dan menyapa rakyatku."

"Ibu.." Kyungsoo hendak memprotes karena ibunya baru saja sembuh tapi ibunya menatapnya dan tersenyum menenangkan seolah menegaskan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo diam saja saat ibunya mulai mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar saat persiapan pesta kecil itu sudah selesai. Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang ibunya dan dia bisa melihat kalau semua bangsa peri hutan sangat senang Ratu mereka sudah pulih.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin berada di antara para peri pejuang, peri itu terlihat mengangkat gelasnya saat melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Jadi, kurasa kau sudah menemukan calon suamimu."

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah ibunya, "Ibu!"

Ratu Peri tertawa kecil, "Tipe pejuang ya? Ibu suka itu. Kalian akan menjadi pasangan Raja dan Ratu yang serasi."

"Tidak pernah ada Raja di kerajaan ini. Semua suami Ratu akan mati saat sang Ratu mengandung, Ibu."

Ratu Peri menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Ya, tapi kau berbeda, Kyungsoo. Kau spesial." Ratu Peri menatap sekeliling, "Ibu akan berkeliling sebentar, nikmati pestanya, sayang.."

Kyungsoo pasrah saja saat dia melihat ibunya berjalan ke arah para peri muda yang masih berusia kanak-kanak. Dia memperhatikan ibunya membelai kepala mereka dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

"Jadi, kau senang karena ibumu sudah sembuh?"

Kyungsoo nyaris terlonjak saat dia mendengar suara Jongin, dia berbalik dan melihat peri itu berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Maaf." Jongin berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo sementara Kyungsoo kembali ke kegiatannya, memperhatikan peri-peri berpesta.

"Hei, Jongin.."

"Hmm?"

" _Thank you for taking me to your adventure_."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, " _No, this is our adventure_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, " _So, what's next_?"

" _Survive_."

Kyungsoo mengerjap kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Dia rasa dia mengerti maksud Jongin.

 _Well_ , bertahan hidup itu memiliki banyak arti, kan?

 **The End**

.

.

.

 _Happy birthday to you. Enjoy this gift from me._

Cerita ini ditulis di hari yang berbeda, maaf kalau ada kesalahan karena aku sempat lupa ide awalnya. Hehe

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
